


I Make the Boys Fall Like Dominoes

by insomniabug



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble.  Takes place after 3x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Make the Boys Fall Like Dominoes

Kissing Nick Collins was the last thing she expected to do tonight.

The moment she saw him, she told herself not to get sucked into his bullshit nice guy act.

Gail knew better.

This was the guy who enlisted in the army without even giving her, his girlfriend of three years, a heads up. This was also the guy who then proposed a Vegas elopement, right before ditching her outside of some crappy Elvis chapel, wearing jeans and a baseball hat like she was  _Britney fucking Spears_.

Gail  _knows_  better.

It doesn't stop her from following him out of the station under a bullshit pretense.

_(Her car works perfectly fine.)_

It doesn't erase the fact that after a few drinks at the Penny, her lips are currently macking on his in the parking lot across from her apartment building.

She can come up with a couple reasons as to why she's kissing him.

She's drunk. She's lonely. She's _horny_.

She can also come up with couple reasons why she shouldn't be kissing him either.

He left her in Vegas. He left her as if the three years together meant nothing. He left her to prove some point to his asshole deadbeat father.

But none of these stop her from sliding her tongue into his mouth or from gliding her hand up his shirt.

What  _does_  stop her?

The back of a familiar tall blonde walking in the opposite direction.

Gail pushes Nick off of her, their lips loudly and comically pulling apart with a pop, and quickly follows after the blue-jeaned figure. The sight of his duffle bag strapped across his shoulder makes her feel terrible. Home obviously wasn't his first stop.

She was.

A girl having an inappropriate make out session with a guy she pledged to hate for all of time.

"Luke." She says, a little out of breath, her hand lingering a little bit too long on his shoulder. The muscle under her hand tenses so she lets go.

"Gail." His face is blank and unreadable.

"So you're back?" She brushes back a piece of hair that's stuck to her lips.

"Earlier than expected, I know." The tone of his voice suggests indifference, but the tight jaw and white knuckles clenching the strap of his bag give him away.

" _Gail_." Nick calls out to her but she ignores him. She waited years for an explanation, the least he can do is wait a couple minutes.

"Why didn't you call me?" The words leave her mouth and she cringes, hating the way she sounds like an overbearing girlfriend.

"I was undercover. No contact." It's this, the sanctimonious hypocrisy, that pisses her off.

"That's bullshit." She resists the urge to stamp her ballerina flat encased foot, already feeling like a child next to his freakishly tall frame.

"No, that's my job." He takes a step forward, towering over her, and Gail cranes her head up too look at him. The pissed look in his eyes should have been a clear sign he wants nothing to do with her. So why does she just wants to wrap herself around him, happy to see him despite this very fucked up situation?

Whatever. It's not like she was known for having appropriate emotional responses.

"Well  _your_   _job_  didn't stop you from getting under  _my_  covers two weeks ago." It's too dark out but she knows his face is turning a slight shade of pink. He always did whenever she reminded him that he's been inside of her. For a guy with sinfully amazing abilities in the bedroom, he sure acts like a prude.

"It doesn't matter now. Seems like you're doing just fine without my phone call." She's disappointed when he backs away, his eyes breaking contact with hers.

"You should get back to your date." He says, with a pointed look behind her. "Wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea about us." This was his way of telling her he was backing off. His way of telling her that their behavior for the two months he's been undercover, the unlisted phone calls and secret visits under the heavy cloak of night, was over.

Gail hates when other people make decisions for her.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want that." Her walls fly up with record breaking speed. A pained expression distorts his face before going blank. Something lodges itself in her throat.

"Goodbye Gail." He says, turning away from her without waiting for a reply. The pressure builds behind her eyes as she watches him walk away.

.

..

...

Strike that.

Crying over Luke Callaghan was the last thing she expected to do tonight.


End file.
